Austin Lufkin
Austin Lufkin '''is the main protagonist of '''Maongaku. He came from the U.S and then traveled overseas to attend Tsukiongaku '''which began the start of the series. His normal appearance had an effect on most of the students when he arrived but he simply has the appearance of a "main character". Appearance and Personality ' Austin is about just under 6 feet tall, average build, and has brown hair and brown eyes. He has a small scar just above his right eye that isn't noticed until closer inspection He is kind and careful, is friendly to others, especially women, but strongly dislikes people who are quick to hurt women physically or emotionally. He is an Eagle Scout and knows how to apply first aid and how to defend himself and survive. Though the eldest brother of two sisters and a brother, he has no experience with relationships with women despite being kind to women, and has a slight tendency to accidently run into women and touch them inappropriately in varying positions, where upon he immediately apologizes repeatedly. Background Austin was born and raised in Seattle, Washington in a regular American family. He was raised to treat women with respect and is quick to defend them if called upon. Because he was born in a non-military family, he was given no training whatsoever outside of the small karate classes he occasionally took part of, but after the death of a close friend at the hands of a killer, he swore he would learn how to fight and how to protect not only himself but others as well. He later became an Eagle Scout at fifteen, which is a rare title, and used his experience to apply proper first aid to several random people in his hometown. By the time he graduated from junior high school, he'd become much stronger and self-dependent and had been through several fights when defending female classmates and had chosen to leave the United States and enlist in a school in Japan. Upon his arrival in Japan, he literally runs into '''Kimiko Sukomyazuki' in an awkward position (meaning he accidently touched her chest/body) and quickly apologized for it before trying to explain that he was there in the country to take part of a school in the city. Out of pity, and still annoyed that she'd been groped by someone from the states, Kimiko guides him around the city until ending the little tour at Tsukiongaku Academy, and they both discover that he was enlisted into this school and that starts a complicated love/hate relationship for the both of them. Activities Student Council (This is incomplete and need confirmation by creator) Free Time Whenever not in class, Austin is often seen in the library reading several books and mangas, or outside resting against a tree doing the same, or is practicing his fire magic. Otherwise, he is at his home/dorm (whichever he ends up living in) alone and very often studies, watch varying anime, or cooking up meals for himself. Relationships Kimiko Sukomyazuki Austin's first girlfriend. Kimiko is the first person Austin met in Japan and started off at a rough note until things gradually got better between them until he took a chance and confessed his feelings for her and asked her out, feeling happy when she accepted his feelings and is willing to go out with him. Makino Kusanagi Austin's friend and the Student Council President. Makino is one of the first girls Austin met in Tsukiongaku Academy and instantly hit it off with him despite making it clear she was very interested in him in front of Kimiko and others. Zoe Lufkin Austin's Younger sister. Abilities Magic Type Austin uses fire magic. To use the magic more frequently he needs a wand to do so. Flame ON He is able to summon flames onto any part of his body, primarily his palms so he can carry them with ease. Quick to learn, he can control the flames but sometimes finds it difficult to summon fire when there are no flames nearby and finds it even more difficult to make them appear out of nowhere. Flare Shot When Flame ON is applied on his palms he positions his hand as a gun and shoots a fire bullet from his finger. The shots are heat seeking but are not very fast. Fierce Revolt Using his sword, Kagutsuchi, he positions it in a protecting way and counters who attacks him. If successful he unleashes the flames within Kagutsuchi and slashes the opponent. This technique takes too much strength from Austin. Weapons Wand A wand Austin uses to make it easier to use his fire magic attacks.Its nothing special really. Kagutsuchi A Japanese Blade Austin finds at some point during the story (needs confirmation). It is deemed a blade that is engulfed with flames from a god known as Kagutsuchi-no-Okami. When he first obtains this blade he believes its a ordinary Japanese blade. Trivia * Austin is based off the creators friend by the same name. * Austin has went through 2 design changes.